Dragons
by SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs
Summary: Her eyes burned with strength and he was drawn to her. She fought courageously, protecting those she cared about and strangers like himself. Post-Winter War. Rated for mild language.


i.  
"My name is Tatsuki Arisawa, can I help you?"

Her eyes were narrowed and he realized then she knew what he was. He thought back to Ichigo and clenched his jaw. Just how many humans had been forced to acknowledge the spiritual world? How many had powers?

He got the feeling this girl had them but didn't comment. It was such a public place, really, to bring up something like shinigami and hollows.

Instead, he mutely handed her the money demanded for his purchase and, with one last glance at her and her glittering brown eyes (eyes a bit like Momo's but with more fire) before deciding to tell another of her awareness.

Matsumoto. He decided. He would tell Matsumoto.

ii.  
The busty woman turned and grinned, "Oh yeah, we know about her. One of Ichigo's friends. She didn't get in on the fighting, though, not too much anyway though she tried."

"She tried?"

The blonde nodded. "Oh yeah, she was kicking ass and pissed. I heard her say something about 'those damn, idiotic liars.'"

He decided then, he would find the girl again.

iii.  
It didn't take much. She was at the grocery store.

She blinked when she saw him again, "You bought a lot of food last time." He nodded, "And you're buying more now?" Another nod. He should probably say something else but what could he tell her about in a check up line? "Uh huh… Big family?"

He wouldn't lie. "No."

She shrugged, "Well, okay, come again soon."

He would.

iv.  
A hollow attack and he was sent to deal with it. The reason wasn't clear, all he knew was the others didn't want to and it needed a powerful shinigami.

Then, of course, after he reached the town, he learned it was a rogue arrancar.

They hadn't lied but it still hurt. He hated being kept in the dark. He pulled back Wabisuke back and prepared to release the shikai when a powerful spiritual energy suddenly rushed past him and flaming hands smashed the arrancar back.

He didn't realize it was her until he caught her eyes through the helmet.

Oh. No wonder they had known about her. She rolled her eyes, "Hurry up, I can't kill one that's this strong. Just stun it a bit."

He hurried in finishing it and she was gone by the time the arrancar had dissolved.

v.  
"You've been acting weird all day." He blinked and turned to see Renji. "Happier. Something happen?"

He wasn't sure what the redhead was talking about. He had just been thinking back at his recent conversation with the girl—Tatsuki. They held up the line on accident, chatting about simple things like the health of their friends and recipes that are easy and quick.

It was only then he realized he had been smiling.

He blushed and tried to shrug off the vice-captain.

vi.  
He caught her outside of the store… And not in costume. She was talking cheerfully to Orihime.

He surprised himself by walking over and greeting her. Orihime looked surprised, too. However, Tatsuki just gave him a smile and asked, "Not trying to buy anything from me, are you? Stores a couple blocks that way."

He didn't look where she was motioning, just bowed his head in respect. "Inoue-san, Arisawa-san."

He turned to leave and heard her sigh, "He really couldn't have come over _just_ to say our names."

vii.  
She saved his life by picking him up and balancing him while jumping away.

Which was hard, considering the difference in height.

"Don't do that again, idiot! You could've gotten killed!"

He nodded, "Thank you, Arisawa-san."

She rolled her eyes, "It's not 'thank you, Arisawa-san' time, it's 'let's kick some hollow ass' time. Kay? Thank me _after_ we send this thing back to Soul Society."

He grinned at her and followed orders perfectly. The hollow hadn't stood a chance.

viii.  
"The vice-captain has really been acting weird. Really weird. Maybe he's possessed."

"By what?"

"I don't know but seriously, all his haiku's are about dragons now and he's _smiling_. I mean, he's doing it all the friggin' time."

A female voice, soft and kind, muttered, "Maybe he's in love."

"Vice Captain Hanamori!"

She smiled, "It seems like it to me. And maybe you shouldn't complain—I think he's been doing a better job motivating you. He's getting over Ichimaru's betrayal."

Someone, though she couldn't be sure who, groaned, "Finally!"

ix.  
Her eyes met his. They no longer reminded him of Hanamori, they burned with their own fire. "So… What's with all the leeks?" He shrugged and she grinned, "They _are_ on sale and I guess you could share with the others."

He didn't resist the upward tug of his lips as he returned the smile.

"See you later. You're name's Izuru, isn't it?"

Hearing his name sent a jolt down his spine. "Y-Yes."

She handed him the rest of his bags, "Well then, take care, Izuru-kun."

x.  
_Dragon's protecting  
Maidens and knights as she flies by  
Eyes burning with strength

* * *

_

**Please forgive me. I'm terrible at poetry, though I tried. T-T**

**And yes, I decided to end there instead of having another interaction scene because I want you to decide how you like it to end. And, well, I might make a sequel but I'm pretty sure this is it for this oneshot. Of course, I _will_ make this couple popular! You just wait!  
**


End file.
